


Doctor Whooves Adventures

by ReddestReaction



Category: Doctor Who, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Crossover, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddestReaction/pseuds/ReddestReaction
Summary: A sci-fy adventure series of Doctor Whooves? Yes please. After a certain tramatic event in the Doctor's foalhood, the Doctor has been traveling through time and space, rectifying and helping in every freindship problem he can think of. On the way, he meets many great companions and tag alongs. Follow him on his adventures and possibly, have a good time.





	1. 1. the mare with the bright eyes pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: The mare Priestess, Bright Eyes, is visited by the Doctor right before she is about to sacrifice herself to stop the evil sorceress Catrina.

Bright Eyes runs through the monastery, nearly tripping on her robes as Catrina’s feral feline minions were on her tail. She quickly hides under a table, hyperventilating.

Not too soon after the uniting of the three pony tribes, several controversies had risen. Unknown forces had appeared all over the land, leaving ponies to fend for themselves. In this certain part of the land, an anthropomorphic witch cat had conquered several patches of land and enslaved the ponies she had taken as prisoners into strenuous labor. 

But that was only scratching the surface...

“This way.” a stallion says, pulling her into a room. He nudges her up the ladder to the clocktower, hoping to save her some time. The priestess cries as she frantically looks around. Outside, all of Equestria was being terrorized by the witch, Catrina, demanding the Amber of Hope.

“She can’t have the amber.” she whimpered. The mare shakes in the stallions arms as he shushed her and tried to reassure her that everything will be okay.“But it can’t stay here… it has to be hidden. I have to…”

“M’lady, are you alright?” a blue earth pony wearing armor calls up the ladder. His eyes analysed the scene before him, earning a distrusting glare. “And pray tell who is this?”

“Great withering stallions!, I should have probably started with an introduction. You must think that I'm some sort of creep.” the man says, facehoofing. “I’m the Doctor.”

“The Doctor of what?” Lancer asks.

The Doctor chuckles at his question as if it was some sort of joke. After a moment of laughter the Doctor composes himself with a “sorry, it never gets old.” The Doctor looks at the two. “As much as I love introductions, perhaps we should hurry before more of those pesky felines return.”

Chapter One: The Mare With Bright Eyes Pt. 1

It happened a little over a 100 moons (8 years) ago.After the tribes of pony came together, everything was far from peaceful. The more we spread across the land, the more problems we would come across. A settlement called Great Coltway is known for its dense and beautiful forests. It is especially known for the great pine that touches the clouds, founded by a mentor, Piney the Elder. He had found that the tree would ooze an amazing sap once a year and promptly gifted some syrup to Clover the Clever some when he asked for settlers.

However, when they began settling, they had come to realize that they were not the only settler within the area. A witch by the name of Catrina, had been banished from her home and sought out to seek revenge. Using certain herbs and resin from the great pine, she had created a horrid amber that would give her the power of magic to rival Starswirl the Bearded.

She began enslaving ponies to do her bidding, working them to death. It wasn’t until Piney the Elder sacrificed himself to steal the amber away from the vile witch, fusing every ounce of hope and love left in his body to cure it from it’s corruption. They had been hiding it here in the monastery ever since.

“Right! You should recruit with the others!” Lancer says.“I know you have been feeling anxious as of late, but I must remind you that we have to stay hidden. The witch forces could be anywhere as of this moment.”

“Then accompany me.”

Lancer sighs, looking at the priestess with a smug look. “Where you lead, i follow.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” she says, stepping on her cloak and tripping. She lays on the floor for a moment, releasing a sigh of disappointment. Though the mare was of clergy, it was well known that she was not the brightest flame on a candlestick to burn. It often lead to naive and clumsy behavior, often ending with her getting extra lectures from Lancer… not that she minded.  _ And in front of a stranger too. _

The Doctor just snorts an “Are you quite alright?” before smiling and offering her a helping hoof to help her up to try again, not seeming to mind her clumsiness. She would answer, “I’m fine!” meekly, her eyes lining up with his, making him grin even more. 

“Pardon the sudden question, but earlier you said that you “loved a familiar face”… have we met somewhere before?” Lancer asks.

“Perhaps… in another life.” the Doctor says, a smirk on his face. “But i could be mistaken.”

“O...kay?” 

“Quickly!” yells a voice from down the hallway. Behind the brown guard stood was a white unicorn in a cloak, shielding her face. A bag hung at her side covering her cutie mark. Another pegasus guard blocks off some feline guards, getting scratched across the face. The nuns stop for a moment, looking back in fear but the soldier made it clear to keep going. Clover nodded, using a spell to open a hidden catacomb door and ushering everyone inside.

“Now that we have some time, mind filling the good Doctor in on the current situation?”

Somewhere out in the forest in a hut made out of a hollowed out tree, Catrina was brewing a potion that would track the stubborn ponies who had the audacity to cross her. This would not be the end of this.

She had lost so much as it was already. Her home, her magics, her reputation.

But she will show them. She’ll show them all.

As she adds the last ingredients a small lizard sneaks into her home. She quickly grabs it, stroking it’s head and throws it into the pot. The pot steams over, a large cloud of smoke pouring out of the pot and circling around her, revealing a new set of pupiless eyes.

“Yes. Yes. Now find my amber an bring it to me.” she says, stroking her new minion before it dispenses throughout the forest.

“And now she wants it back.” Doctor nods, finally understanding. “Do you have a plan to stop her?”

“Unfortunately, we don’t. We have contemplated destroying the amber once and for all…” Lancer says. “But the idea leaves a sour taste in my mouth. There has to be a better way.”

“Catrina is not one to step down, not giving us any leverage. War may be our only option.” Clover sighs. “I hoped that it would not come to that.”

Within the catacombs, there were steps that descended downwards into a passageway. It was large enough for the ponies to stand on their hindlegs and walk if they wanted and wide enough for two ponies to walk side-by-side. The hallway was lit up by amber colored stones on the ground and up above, seemingly activated by the mere presence of a pony.

At the end of the hallway was a cave, Clover explains to the group that they were planning on going deeper into the forest, to a hut that Piney the Elder used to resign when it was just him, hoping to find a solution to their problems. 

Bright Eyes lingers quietly, her eyes lingering on the stone floor as she walked behind her companions.

“Care to tell me what’s on your mind?” the Doctor asks, sitting next to her. 

“It’s just… everyone here is trying so hard to keep me and the amber safe… but… they shouldn’t really worry about me at all. Without the amber, there will be no hope of helping Great Coltway.”

“That is what friends tend to do?” the Doctor says. However, seeing the saddened face priestess’ face, it seems to be the right thing, “Are they not your friends?”

Bright Eyes shakes her head.

“The only friend I have is Lancer, but now he is my personal guard.”

“And what of everyone else?”

“Golden Clover is a student of Piney the Elder. The nuns are just my caretakers and the guards are just guards, they don’t exactly hold any sort of candle towards me.” she says, rolling a pebble under her hoof around back and forth.

“I see.” the Doctor hums. “I don’t see how some silly old rock is more important than anypony.” 

“Doctor!” the priestess gasps. “This is not just some silly old rock. It is all the hope and joy and love that a pony has put into that rock that matters! He sacrificed his life for it…”

“And you are a living breathing mare with hopes and dreams. Everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves, including you Bright Eyes, and quite frankly, I am a little disappointed to hear you talk so lowly about yourself.”

Bright Eyes twinkle for a moment as she looks at Doctor in awe. Never has she ever spoken her emotions so freely, nor has she had someone so passionately emote to her either. Her heart flutters a bit.

“My… if you do not mind me saying, you have quite the pair of blindingly bright eyes. Brilliant in every way, even down to the color.”

“Thank you?”

“You are quite welcome.”

“Uh…” Lancer whinnies, startled. “What is going on? Why is it glowing?”

The amber glowed, it lighting up the whole cave. At the same time, the priestess’ eyes glowed as well, as if the stone was calling for her. 

“Great withering stallions!” the Doctor says, looking at Bright Eyes.

“M’lady.” Lancer warns. Bright eyes nods. The four quickly became aware of the several pairs of feline eyes that were maliciously trained on them.

Slowly, the glow died down but by then it was too late and they could hear the sounds of Catrina’s feline army in the distance. Without saying a word, everyone quickly galloped into the forest, following Golden Clover deeper into the forest.

“Look out!” the stallion shouts, leaping over the two, causing them to duck. There was a low growl, it smelling the trail on the ground the mare has left for it. It licks it’s lip. The stallion’s eyes glance around, looking for something to defend the girls with as the beast grew near.

He takes hold of a tree branch, pulling it back as far as it would go, and waiting for the beast to pounce.

**Swish!** The tree whips back, hitting the manticore, it roaring in pain.

“Run!” Lancer says, leading the two to safety, fighting off any of the sharp clawed persurers as they ran deeper into the forest, more smokey purple fog lifts up into the air, eventually causing them to get lost. Spooky shadows formed amongst the trees. “Go! Run!”

“Oh no.” the priestess whimpers, jumping behind the stallion. “What are we going to do? What if we’re lost and a slasher in a hockey mask comes to get us? I’m too young to die!”

The shadows seemed to think her distress as hilarious causing them to chuckle and come closer. The Doctor looks around as if trying to make sense of it all. Something was off but he couldn’t figure out just what exactly it was.

As they ran, shadows appeared following them and screaming, alerting the army where to follow. Ace and Lancer tried fighting them to no avail. Not even Clover’s shadow dispeling spell was working.

Bright Eyes’s eyes seemed to light up, as if telling her that there was nothing to fear. As she looks around, the shadows shifted but nothing seemed harmless otherwise.

As they ran, shadows appeared following them and screaming, alerting the army where to follow. Ace and Lancer tried fighting them to no avail. Not even Clover’s shadow dispeling spell was working.

“Please be careful, watch your step m’lady.” Lancer warns. “Don’t want you falling in the river again.”

And of course, as a source of Karma, she trips on her robe, causing her to take quite the nasty tumble. Everyone stop momentarily, Clover sighing and rolling her eyes. The priestess quickly gets up, ashamed, before reassuring everyone that she was okay.

“Over here, quickly.” Clover says.

The shed was very run down, covered in vines and protruding flowers and other flowers. Golden Clover opens the door, dust rising from the floor. She peeks in, finding everything still in place. She trots in, ordering Lancer to keep look out while the rest of them look around.

As soon as Bright Eyes enters the room, she sneezes causing Golden Clover to groan to herself. The Doctor frowns at this but attends to Bright Eyes.

“Shelves of useless books, documents so faded that they aren’t even legible anymore, and no sign of answers anywhere!” Clover growls in frustration. “This was a waste of time!”

She throws a book on the floor, kicking up some more dust and causing Bright eyes to sneeze, knocking her back. Her flank bumps into the desk, knocking over a picture on the desk and breaking it. Fuming, Clover snaps.

“Starswirl’s beard, your useless! How did you even live this long?!?” she yells, slamming her hoof on the ground. “Go find a corner and sit in it. At least there would be less of a chance of you breaking anything!”

Bright Eyes nods, her eyes watering. She trots over to a corner and sits.

“No that’s no way to talk to anypony! Shame on you.” the Doctor scolds. “Bright Eyes is doing her best.”

“Yeah, well her best isn’t enough! We’re in the middle of saving our city! Some of us didn’t sign up to babysit a pony that can barely walk on her own.”

The room goes still, the priestess looking down at the floor in shame. All of the hope of her feelings being spared faded. The glow of the amber seemed to sense the sorrow of the priestess, dimming along with her mood, not that anypony noticed.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t make it right to say.” the Doctor spats. “This isn't her fault. She’s just trying to help. I’m sure that she doesn’t want to work with that attitude of yours either but yet her she is still willing to help.”

“Yeah? Well she can help by sitting in the corner.” Clover snaps, turning and stepping on the broken picture. It was a picture of her and Piney when she was just a foal. It was taken after gaining her cutie mark.

As she picks it up, she notices that there was a drop of ink in the bottom corner. She turns it over to find a note on it. A poem more like it. But the longer she read it, she began to realize that this was no ordinary song… more like a song. And so she sang.

Mare with the bright eyes

Don’t be discouraged

You might not see it now

But soon it’ll be worth it

Mare with a big heart

Lean on your friends

Because when times get rough

Your side they’ll defend

Let them see your true colors

That lies in you heart

(the true colors) that you had from the start

Release the joy that everlasting

And hope for tomorrow

Show them the true colors

And erase ponies sorrow

In a world full of ponies

You can lose sight of it all

And the darkness inside you

Can make you feel so small

And you've taken all you can bear

Call out for your friends

Because you know they’ll be there

Let them see your true colors

That lies in you heart

(the true colors) that you had from the start

Release the joy that everlasting

And hope for tomorrow

Show them the true colors

And erase ponies sorrow

And you've taken all you can bear

Call out for your friends

Because you know they’ll be there

Let them see your true colors

That lies in you heart

(the true colors) that you had from the start

And if your scared, let them know

Don’t be afraid to let your true colors show

Release the joy that everlasting

And hope for tomorrow

Show them the true colors

And erase ponies sorrow

A great deal of emotions washed over the priestess at that moment, as if the song was written specifically for a moment just like the one she was in. She wipes her eyes, the gleam of amber overcoming them as both her eyes and the ember begin to brighten once more.

“Great withering stallions!” Doctor exclaims, grabbing Bright Eyes and hugging her close. She blushes. “Oh Bright Eyes, you are brilliant! Just magnificent!”

Clover looks at the priestess, astonished. She looks down at the ground.

“Just because her eyes glow doesn’t explain anything! We still don’t know what is going on!” she groans.

“Uhhh, guys we got company!” Lancer calls out.

“We need more time!” Clever looks around, scrambling and grabbing several books desperately.

“There is no time!” Lancer grunts. The door flies open, Lancer skidding in.

“Lancer!” Bright Eyes calls out, running to his side. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” he forces out, struggling to stand up. Bright eyes offers a helping hoof and when he takes it, her eyes glows. All the scratches he had received disappeared as if miraculously healed.

“Pr-Priestess… how did you?”

“I...i don’t…” Bright Eyes stutters, shaking her head and backing up, frightened by her new ability. “What was that?”

New purple fog began to rise, causing them to nod and agreement and continue forward. There was something about this smoke that made the fear that filled the three unable to laugh off. A smoking being solidified behind him turning into some kind of lizard that stood ten feet tall.

“We’re not handing over the amber!” Clover demands, shooting a magical laxer at the lizard. He chuckles, swatting it back toward the ponies with ease. It leans down, observing the ponies with carnivorous amusement. He sniffs them, flicking his tongue and licking Bright Eyes, like a simple taste test.

“If you will not surrender the amber… then i will take it.” he says breaks down into his shadowy apparatus, swirling around them and capturing them. An obnoxious smell teases the ponies muzzles, causing them to fall unconscious one by one, the Doctor being that last one to fall.


	2. 2. the mare with the bright eyes pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: When they awaken, the ember and Bright Eyes is missing.

When Bright Eyes wakes up, she is in some kind of cage made of thorny tree roots and vines. She looks around to find herself in some kind of prison with several other empty holding cells like hers surrounding her. 

She pushes against the cage bars hoping that the would budge or give out, but instead, they sunk inward, as if trying to crush her in, as the vines and roots become stronger and thicker. 

“There’s no use, my little pony.” says a strong feminie voice. A paw steps out where she can see it holding the ember as it glows. “You got yourself in quite the CATastrophe.”

“Catrina.” Bright Eyes trembles.

“Do you know how long I've waited for the return of my stolen ember?” the cat witch says. She pets the ember like it’s a pet within her arms. “Do you know how many times I had been to force down horrid homebrews to use a single ounce of my magic?”

The witch steps out, her white coat showing brown spots or patches. The priestess wasn’t able to tell if it they were a part of her coat or if she had gotten dirty. The witch didn’t seem to have whiskers and her bangs seemed to be desperately trying to hide her left eye hair was long and flowing despite the rest of her coat being short and light. 

“But now that I have it back, i can finally get what is rightfully mine.” she chuckles.

  1. the girl with the bright eyes pt. 2



It seemed that Lancer was the first to wake up, having looked for the priestess with the utmost urgency. Golden Clover sat in the spot she had fallen, hiding her face in shame. 

The doctor seemed a little discombobulated at first, seeing that his body didn’t know his right from his left. It took him a couple times before he was able to roll over and attempt to stand, a couple more times before baby steps came into play. It makes the Doctor wonder how long Lancer had been working on this.

“She’s gone.” Lancer says, kicking at the ground with frustration. He growls, running his hoof through his mane. “They have her and the ember!”

“So what are we waiting for? Let’s go after her!” the Doctor hisses. 

“What’s the point. We failed. It’s over.” Clover sighs, her voice full of sorrow. “Catrina won.”

“So you're going to abandon your cause? Just go belly up because your planned didn’t go the way you wanted it to?” The Doctor glowers at the mare. 

“Rather run and hide then charge in without a plan.”

Lancer scoffs.

“Yeah, cause that’s how you treat a friend.” 

“She’s not my friend.”

“She’s mine!” the stallion snaps. “I was her friend… her guard… and I couldn't do anything.”

“Now now.” Doctor says. “Sitting here and dawdling on the “could haves and what didn’ts” , when we could be thinking of a plan to rescue her.”

“There isn’t any use. With Catrina now having a hold on the ember, she can now use unlimited magic and use it to bend ponies to her will.” Golden Clover says. “Going after Bright Eyes would be nothing but handing yourself over to Catrina.”

“If that’s what it takes to make sure the priestess… no, Bright Eyes is safe, that is what i’ll do.” Lancer says. Golden Clover looks up at the stallion confused. “Wouldn’t you do the same if it was Piney?”

Golden Clover looks at knight once more, this time with sorrow. She thought over that question many times as a foal until now, what she could have done differently, how she could have aided Piney, Why did everything end up the way that it did.

“Whatever did happen to the Elder, if I may ask. I do recall you telling me about him putting all his hope in the ember but never explained in detail…”

Golden Clover turns away.

“He was turned into stone.” she says. “In a flash of light, all the hope and joy left his body… he was turned into a statue. We made a magnificent memorial for him… until Catrina returned.”

“I see. I’m sorry to hear that.” the Doctor says, nodding.

“There was nothing i could do… not then and not now.”

“That’s where you are wrong. Back then, Piney may had not asked for your help but i’m sure that Bright Eyes would be more than grateful if you would join us.”

“But i had said such horrible things to her. Absolutely terrible.”

“I agree, you have spouted some very harsh and spiteful lashings at her. But all can be forgiven in time, a lesson that i myself is still in the process of learning. The first step to healing, is to move forward. Perhaps accompanies us will help you toward that first step.”

Golden Clover looks down at the ground for a moment, contemplating before nodding and taking the Doctor’s outstretched hoof.

Catra caresses her amber in awe as it state. It seems that it has bleaken since the capture of the priestess. The moment ot left the priestess’ hooves it had stopped glowing and now it sat in a bleak honey color.

The pony priestess laid in her cage, hoping that her friends we alright, it seeming like the only thing she could hope for now. Their plan had filed, she was captured and separated from her friends, and she was… well, her.

“You know… Bright Eyes has an amazing talent in seeing the best in ponies… well, everypony but herself.” Lancer tell the others. “When I was just a colt, Catrina’s forces had invaded an i had gotten injured. She visited me everyday and hoped that I would get better. She listened to my hopes and dreams, made me laugh when I was feeling down, and helped me walk again when I was fully healed.”

Golden Clover looks at the knight with awe, this being the first time she is hearing this story. Well, more like this is her first time that she was interacting with other ponies without ulterior motive. Even when she lived in the monastery, she didn’t really talk to anyone… she didn’t want to, afraid of getting too close to someone and losing them.

“In my short time of knowing the mare, I have come to notice this too. She seems to think highly of you from what I can tell.” the Doctor says. From the corner of his eye, he can see the stallion’s cheek darken. “I have also noticed that her eyes were very… bright, as if filled with some kind of magical optimism.”

“Hope.” Golden Clover concludes. 

“It was no wonder why the ember had chosen her.” Lancer says.

The vegetation and the great pine tree itself had lost its color, it now being dull and gray with no creatures or critters to nr heard or see nearly lifeless. Thousands of suspended, dangling wooden hunting cages hung from the pine tree’s with ponies within them. Ou you didn’t have too look close to see that the coats of each pony had been drained of its color and stripped of all individuality and optimism.

A handful of Catrina’s guards stood near the base of the tree, keeping an eye out and guarding their prisoners.

When the hope is drained from a pony, they become an empty like a living husk. They become mindless, bending to the will and bidding of their master. They would search find a reason to live, replacing the emptiness they felt with hard labor. They would continue to work until they would feel as if there was no longer needed or had nothing else to live for, they’d perish, crumbling into dust. 

Golden Clover shook in rage and sorrow, wanting to weep for these misfortunate ponies, bracing herself on the Doctor’s flank. The Doctor looks around and analyzes the situation before nodding.

“Clover, do you have anything you incapacite these…”

Clover seemed to be already on it, using her telekinesis to distract the guards long enough for Lancer to sneak over and knock them out and do his best to cut the prisoners down. The prisoners seemed to be afraid to touch the ground or leave their cage, believing that Catina was simply testing them.

Doctor frowns at this, wondering if the witch has “tested” these ponies before. He wondered why the feline sorcerous has such a disdain for the equine kind, what drove her to this point, and what was her plan now that she has the ember.

“What do you know about Catrina’s plans?”

None of the ponies sat in silence, refusing to look at them. Ome looked like they were wasting away, some looked mentally lost. And for a moment, one of the doctor’s heart clenched.

Whatever Catrina had planned, it would lead these ponies to ruin.

“My grace, it seems the prisoners has been released.” a feline guard informs the feline witch. The witch’s ear twitches at the news before turning and clawing at the guards throat, blood splattering on the ground.

“How did this happen?” she growls. The guard gasped, clutching the wound as it bleeds out. She watches his agony before turning away. “Nevermind it doesn’t matter. They’re useless to me anyways.”

She clutches the ember, it glowing as it understands her command. 

Meanwhile in her cage, Bright Eyes’ eyes glows, showing her the command that Catrina had set into place. Her eyes began to water and overflow with tears as she watched ash and dust scatter, the once ponies having no will or drive to even scream or really react to their deaths.

How could she do something so terrible? What had these ponies done to her to make the feline witch do this?

As her eyes fade, she begins to curl up into a ball, all hope lost within her. She couldn’t do anything in this cage, she couldn’t really do anything period, like always. She was useless, and she always will be.

It was too fast, only a couple seconds and everypony they saved was gone. A single moment, and all was for not.

Clover falls to her knees, tears brimming in her eyes. Lancer stomps on the ground with anger, cursing the witch responsible. And the Doctor… 

He has seen cities burn. Time stop and begin again. Ponies cry out in agony. Friends turn into enemies, turn into graves, turn into monsters, turn into stone. He has seen war turn lands into nothing at all. Has seen so much… has been through so much… and yet he couldn’t even fathom what was going on…

What would being anybody to do this? What ends would justify these kinds of means? What could possibly be going through her mind that would make her believe that this was okay? That any of this would ever be okay?

Did it matter anymore? The Doctor thought. She needs to be stopped. This needs to be stopped, by any means necessary.

Catrina steps up to Bright Eye’s cage, holding the ember up to her. She watches the ponies eyes glow, it confirming her suspicions. She hisses at the parasite that has been feeding off her power, the one with the audacity to take a claim on what wasn’t hers.

Beams of light drew of the ember, circling around the priestess before plunging into her breast and striking her heart. A hot burning pain overflowed the priestess, but an overwhelming flow of apathy made it so she could not scream or fight back. The light faded from her eyes and before she knew it she was blind. Feeling ran cold from her face all the way down to her flank and eventually to the very tips of her hooves. And then she felt nothing.

The priestess falls to the floor, no sorrow or pain. Just nothing. 

The witch smirks, pleased with herself. She turns, ordering for the cage to dispose of the pony as she completed her plans.

“So what now?” Lancer asks, looking down at his hooves. In reality, he wanted to kick and scream and cry, to have Bright Eyes by his side telling him that it was going to be okay. But the situation at hand wouldn’t allow him to do any of those things.

“You will continue your search for Bright Eyes, I have some unfinished business to take care of.” the Doctor says, turning away.

“But…”

“Make sure that she is safe.” the Doctor says before running off. He could sense a strong magical essence drawing from the mountain side. He was sure that there, he would find Catrina, that he would find the answers to all the questions he was asking himself.

“Stealing the literal hope of ponies and turning into ash. I can’t even fathom how you plan to justify this.”

“Simple, I don't.” Catrina says, turning to the stallion, holding the ember. “Why would i? The ponies will get over it, we all go through things like this sometimes.”

The Doctor frowns, not liking her tone.

“Yeah, I’m sure no one ever just “gets over” a genocide of one’s people.” he snarls.

“I have.” she says, turning back toward the sunset. The Doctor’s eyes widened at her statement. “I have forgiven when my whole kingdom fell, when i was taken captive as a slave, when my magic was stolen from me, when my people turned to ash around me.”

“Is that why you had such a distaste for ponies.”

“Not just ponies.” Catrina growls. “Equine. Every kind.”

The doctor teeters around the feline, sorrow in his eyes as his perspective shifted and changed with the new information. It didn’t justify her actions in the slightest, but now he could understand her motivations.

“So you believe that you are getting some kind of justice by putting the same kind of torment on these ponies?”

“Not at all. I had lost hope in justice a long time ago…”

Meanwhile…

Catrina’s dungeons was actually quite a sight to behold and a labyrinth to travel, the two ponies will come to find out. Though it was on the forest floor, many of the tree roots had dug up and entangled themselves into a strange stream of tunnels and hallways. 

Several of the feline guards lay unconscious on the ground, Lancer’s hooves bloodied but barely injured. His breathing was heavy and puffy, anger oozing through him. Clover shines a light, ducking in and out of the floors dungeon. As she peers into other cages, she finds many captives, ponies and non.

After a row of empty cages, they finally find themselves at a tiny cage, holding one single earth pony. The purple of her coat and mane was no longer there, just a dark shade of gray, her eyes were filmed and she hadn’t seemed to notice the movement around her. Blind.

“Bright Eyes?” Lancer asks, kneeling near the cage.

“Lancer? Is that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“You’re okay.” she says sitting up. The priestess doesn’t have any emotion in her voice, causing the knight’s ears to sulk.

“Yeah, i’m okay. Are you?”

“To be honest, Lancer, i’m not really.” Bright Eyes sighs. “Golden Clover was right, I’m useless. There is no reason i have made it this far… I have only you, her, and the Doctor to thank for that… so…”

“You aren’t useless. Without you, i…” Lancer’s voice cuts out. He hated how bright Eyes talked about herself. “Without you, i don’t think i would have made it out of that hospital bed. I wouldn’t have joined the guard… I wouldn't have become your knight…”

Lancer’s cheeks darkened. The two could recognize the warmth and affection behind his words, and the intimacy that lingered behind them.

“I just sorry that i couldn’t be more. That i’m…”

“I like you just the way you are.”

“Well, that’s one of us…” Bright Eyes says.

“It’s two of us…” Golden Clover says, stepping up to the cage. “Listen, Bright Eyes… I’m sorry for what I said… I shouldn't have said that without trying to… get to know you more.”

“But you were right…”

“No, I was wrong.I was frustrated and i took my anger out on you and i’m sorry. It wasn’t a… it wasn’t something a friend would do…”

“But we’re not friends.”

The words stung more than it should have, stabbing both of them like a double edged sword.

“No… but i would like to be. If that is at all possible.”

“I… I would like that.”

The three smiled at each other, and Bright Eyes brightened in color.

“We need to get you out of here.”

“Don’t touch the cage. The more you touch it, the smaller it gets.”

Golden Clover hums, getting up and shining her horn at the cage. The vines began to hiss and fizzle at the light, almost as if it was burning through it. “Like Devil’s Snare” the unicorn hums as she increases the light. Soon the whole cage unraveled, releasing the priestess into her knights arms. For a second, she hugs the stallion.

“Where’s the Doctor?”


	3. 3. the mare with the bright eyes pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Catrina needs to be stopped at all costs.  
> Summary: Catrina needs to be stopped at all costs.

Purple smoke rose from the floor the Doctor sood upon, eyes rising to defend their mistress. The lizard solidifies, licking its lips as it curls around him.

“What exactly do you plan to gain from your little operation?”

“Obedience. Power? The fruits of the revenge I have waited since i was a kit for?” Catrina smiles. “To venge my people and show them how it feels to suffer such loss.”

“And then what? Because let me tell you, revenge is never the answer. I have seen the past and the future, i have seen the past repeat itself time and time again. What you are doing here isn’t going to make the feeling in your heart go away… allow me to help you.”

“Help me?” the witch cackles. “No, I don't need help. Not anymore…”

She held the ember up to the light of the setting sun, it resonating with it’s glow. Her fang filled smile caused a shiver to run down the stallion’s back. She was too far gone, there was no saving her.

  1. **the girl with the bright eyes pt. 3**



“Doctor!” Bright Eyes calls out, Lancer carrying her on his back. The Doctor turns to see the state of the priestess. His ears sulk in sorrow.

“What is this?!?” Catrina growls, turning toward the escapes. She glares at her reptile minion, well, what are you waiting for? Get them!”

The reptile leeches forward, snapping at the four of them. Lancer and Clover spring into action, doing their best to protect the blind priestess as the Doctor rushes for Catrina. Using the ember, she begins conjuring spells to protect herself, however the Doctor seemed to be faster then her incantations.

He began to notice that she lacked the concentration to properly cast spells, and that her magic was indeed like unicorns. He continued to duck and weave, keeping himself from giving her a line of sight or any opportunity to build up an opportunity to strike.

It a desperate attempt to protect the ember, she swipes at the Doctor with her claws, lifting the gem over her head. The Doctor bucks, causing the gem to launch itself into the air.

“No!”

The ember soared in the air, everyone reaching out to capture it and fight each other to keep the others from obtaining it. The ember shines, almost as if calling out to the priestess, causing the pony to launch herself to catch it. 

The moment moved as if time had began moving in slow motion. At first, it almost misses her hooves, it touching the very tip of them. She tosses it up gentilly, reaching out with the other hoof and missing. Eventually, she hugs it, doing a barrel roll and successfully capturing it.

It seems that was all the Ember needed, it begins to glow within the priestess’ arms. The light blinds everyone, causing everyone to watch in awe. The light illuminated the priestess, the pony now levitating in the air, her eyes glowing. 

.

“Doctor, what is happening?”

“I’m not sure.” he says, looking over her. 

The ember’s golden shine began to fade, while Bright Eyes became brighter and brighter, color and her eyes turning ember. Soon the ember falls to the floor void of it’s golden sheen while Bright Eyes is placed on the ground. She stumbles for a moment.

“I see… I think understand now.” she says, her eyes closed. Her mane was animated, as if flowing all on it’s own. “Everything will be alright now, Doctor. I know what I have to do.”

“Mind filling me in then?”

“I’m afraid that if i did you wouldn’t let me do it.” she says, walking with her head held high.

“Priestess… Bright Eyes.” Lancer cries out, knowing exactly what was going on. She drags her hoof against his cheek, wiping away the tears that threatened to brim to the surface.“There has to be a better way.” 

“Don’t you trust me, Lancer?”

“I do… I do… but…”

“Then trust me.”

“Bright Eyes… we haven’t…” Clover says, her voice broke. “We just became friends.”

“And we will always be friends. Even after all of this is over.” Bright eyes says with a smile. She continues on her way. The giant lizard tries to attack her but she pays it no mind, stepping through it as if it was nothing but an illusion.

“No… this can’t be…” Catrina says, backing toward the edge of the cliff. The Doctor seemed confused by the scene playing before him but based off of everyone’s reaction, he knew this wouldn’t mean anything good. He grabs the priestess’ hoof, the Doctor taking her hoof in some sort of denial. 

“This isn’t a goodbye, Doctor.” she says, almost smugly as she turns to him. ”You’ll see me again, and when you do, remind me on how bright my eyes are.”

The Doctor doesn’t like they way she is speaking, but grins and bears it. His grip lightens with a final squeeze. A feeling of complete helplessness fill him, an uncertainty of her words filling him.

“I will.” The Doctor promises, kissing her on top of the forehead.

“This is where our paths separate, Doctor. But don’t worry, we’ll meet again.” She steps in front of him, confronting Catrina. “This is m time to help you all, just like you helped me.”

Catrina trembles at the ponies undeniable power. 

“Catrina, I know how it feels to be utterly helpless while everyone else around you falls apart. I know how it feels to feel powerless. I know how it feels to have no one to turn to when you are hurting. I know how YOU feel, Catrina…”

“You know nothing.”

“Perhaps. I might not know… but i don’t think anyone should ever feel this way.” Bright Eyes says. “Because even when I am hurting, when i feel pain and sorrow… when i am utterly helpless and feel all alone… I still have hope… something you abandoned a long time ago.”

When Bright Eyes opened her eyes, a blinding light flashed, overwhelming everyone as it began to spread. However, there was something abstract about this light, something magical even. Compelling and warm.

The Doctor blinked, finding himself at the controls of the TARDIS. As he tries to recall returning to the old girl, he hears her magnificent whirring. He rubs his forehead, not able to recall anything.

_ “This isn’t a goodbye, Doctor.”  _

_ ”You’ll see me again, and when you do, remind me on how bright my eyes are.” _

The Doctor’s eyes flash open. He had made a promise… he wondered what happened to Bright Eyes. He turns to the TARDIS but it seems that he didn’t need to ask, the door opening already. 

As he steps out, he can already tell that time has passed. Everything around him was alive and lush. In the distance he could hear the chime of a clock tower. He smiles, along the newly paved path that he was sure wasn’t her the last time he was here.

Great Coltway had houses resting near the canopy of the trees, beautiful bungalows and shacks built in such away to not disturb any of the wildlife or vegetation of the forest. Ponies seemed lively, bright with colors and emotions.

He trots until he sees it, a large statue surrounded by a garden. A statue of a male elk, the plaque underneath rightfully labeled “Piney the Elder: beloved friend and mentor”. 

It was clear that the statue had aged but it was also carefully cared for. The statue gave of friendly stature, which seemed fitting considering Golden Clover’s words on him. 

“Doctor?” asks a voice behind him. When he turns, he sees a familiar white mare. As she lowers her hood, her golden hair trickles down her shoulders. A streak if her hair has shown that she had clearly aged.

“Ah, is that you under that cloak, Golden Clover?”

She smiles.

“It has been awhile.”

“It has. How are…” the Doctor pauses, not really sure what to ask first. “How is everything.”

The unicorn’s face softens. She motions for him to walk with her, beginning to monologue about how after Catrina had been defeated, they had began reconstruction of Great Colway. She explains that several years has past ad she is still unclear on what exactly happened, but has researched in the strange occurrence, and prefers to refer to it as “the light of hope”.

She leads the Doctor to the monastery, where he is greeted with another familiar face. Lancer stood guard, having frown stubble and looking more muscular. He smiles when he sees his two friends, breaking his post.

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” Lancer smiles. The Doctor smiles weakly. “Speaking of which, i know somepony who is going to be happy to see you.”

Inside the monastery, within one of the corridors, was a large bed. On the bed, a mare sat. The bandages wrapped her eyes, however she seemed to perk up at the sign of somepony being at the door. She smiles.

“It’s been a while, Doctor.”

“You’re eyes.” the Doctor says, stunned. He trots over to the side of the bed. She brushes her hoof against his cheek. 

“Would you like to see them?” she says, reaching behind her. She pills at the bandages, them slipping off and onto the bedding. The Doctor looks at the eyes with awe and sorrow. It seems that the amber’s magic had damaged the, causing them to go cross-eyed and amber color. “They’re a little inconvenient but a small price to pay for peace.”

“Do you mind filling us in on what happened that night?”

“I had all the magic and hopes of the ponies in Great Coltway within me, along with my desire to help everyone. There was something in the ember that felt as if the gem was actually alive, something calming telling me that i was going to be alright. After using the magic, I had returned to being blind.”

“And Catrina?”

“I had stolen and blocked her magic completely and cleared her of her painful wanting for revenge.” she says. The Doctor smiles.

“It seems your eyes aren’t the only thing that is bright.”

Lancer clears his throat, stepping closer to the bed, standing taller. He puts a hoof on the bed, Bright Eyes feeling around for it before taking it. Lancer squeezes back and for a moment, you could see the admiration in his eyes.

“Thank you, Doctor. For everything.”

“It was no problem.” he says. “It is my job after all, always glad to help.”

The TARDIS drops him off a couple of centuries later in front of the monastery, showing him the beautiful marble statue of Bright Eyes. the plaque underneath her read:

Priestess Bright Eyes

_ The mare with the bright eyes _

_ The mare who never gave up hope _

__

“Doesn’t do her justice, does it.” the Doctor smiles to himself.


End file.
